User talk:Emmatigerlily
Please leave me an owl and I'll try to get back to you really soon :) And I know you've heard this many times, but please remember to start a new section and sign using your signature, thanks! RP? Hai, do you want to rp, my character is Samantha, Max ran into her a few times. Could be interesting. Kimi & Patricia I just posted in Talk:Hufflepuff Common Room. Patricia has news :D Echostar 03:26, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Skye and Nobis Hello! I hope you're having a great day so far. :) I remember mentioning letting Skye into Nobis and seeing if she gets cut or whatever at the end of the year. I believe you said yes, so I added her to the template, but if the answer is actually no, just owl me and I'll remove her. :D Thanks. Owl for Kimi Quidditch Question Hey Emma....so they're continuing the quidditch league here, and I didn't know if you wanted to continue with Althea and Elilah, or let someone else replace them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:32, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Then I probably won't continue with Althea either. They're supposed to be a pair, and that'll leave some open spots for others. It was fun while it lasted! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) You absolutely didn't. Althea was always planned as a temporary expansion character, and I wasn't planning on keeping both her and Emily, but wanted to get your opinion before I chose which to keep. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:48, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Also...do you want to RP? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:48, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Either Kimi or Carmen with Melinda might be interesting for different reasons, or if you wanted to RP your new character Skye, that would be fun too. Missed You! Hey! I missed you in chat today-- hope everything's alright. :) I had some ideas I wanted to run by you. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) GMing So we have you down for GMing three games during the league: Harpies VS Wasps (round 3), Puddlemere VS Harpies (round 4) & Wasps VS Tutshill (round 5). Is that okay with you? 23:34, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, we'll do that :P I'll pm you next time we're on chat together? 11:55, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RP? If you're free I'd love to RP. Possibly Kimi or Carmen with my new student Emily Smith who's a seventh year? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:36, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Continue Yeah, I think it's time to archive it :) } 13:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Emma! Ahh I missed you too! I literally grinned ear to ear when I saw that you owled me :D I think this time around I'll definitely be more active (though I have no idea what will happen to my schedule at the beginning of the school year >.<) and I'd love to RP Carmen and Ivy! Name a place and I'll post ^.^ 14:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Template Permission Hi! I was wondering if I could have permission to use your character page Template? Well... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades and Hearts No Problem I saw that you weren't sure what to do with them...so I went ahead and did the coding. It wasn't too bad, and since I don't have anyone to RP with right now, I figured why not. (shrug) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Sure...would you like to RP your new character Skye, or Kimi and Elle...or Elle and Carmen, or something else completely? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:28, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I figure we'll end the Melinda/Skye RP there, unless you specifically wanted to continue? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:58, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Absolutely, it was great! Let me know when you want to do it again. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Question I was just wondering, where did you go to do the word art for your char pages? Merisa 18:03, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Merisa 18:12, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Play You're not ruining anything Emma...we're all looking forward to the play, but there's still plunty of time to RP everything out and make it great! So...why don't you tell ME where you'd like to run everything, and I'll make it happen. If you'd like to use the empty classroom, I'll move Emily. Another suggestion would be the Great Hall since there's plunty of room when pepole aren't eating. I think the Room of Requirement probably wouldn't work...but I can make either of the other two places work fine, just let me know which you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:18, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Emma...you're NOT pathetic, usless, annoying, or any of those other rediculious things you put in that owl. Just because you're in charge of something, doesn't mean you have to do everything...or that you won't need help. I think you've done an excellent job planning this thing out, and getting all the try-outs and everything planned. I'll clear out the Empty Classroom and find somewhere else for Emily...and your next step is getting it set up for your needs...changing the picture/description to what you want it to be, and setting up RP headings for the various groups to RP in. Then post a note in the community corner that those involved in the play should be RPing there and working on what they're supposed to be working on. I'm more than happy to help OOC with the logistics, advice, etc...as long as you're leading the effort, I'm glad to stand behind you and give you any support you need. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:33, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Anytime...we're all in this place together, and I love helping others out. Have a great evening Emma, and let me know how I can help! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Anytime! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to rp Skye with my Mathia sometime? Merisa 17:31, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright! I'll post at the Black Lake. Merisa 17:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) The RP that never happened You caught me at a strange time. I've been sick this week. Too sick to do anything more than drink water and sleep. It's been immensely peaceful. I think some of the congestion cloud has cleared for me, I can throw out some names. and locations. If you can let me know which you like. We could probably make an RP happen out of some of it, or something else. :Skye and Griffin in the Poltergeist Passage :Carmen or Kimi and Mark in the Forgotten Cavern :Daniel or Twyla or Demi and Zara in the Dungeon Hall Any location, anywhere is fine I only picked the ones listed above because they were empty when I choose them. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 06:18, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Note In case you didn't notice: Gryffindor Dormitories. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:41, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Progress It's only a been a few days. It's still okay for me to post. Also what a perfectly awkward RP choice. I'm so glad you picked them, and so nervous too. I'm not 100% better yet, but I'm awake more than asleep recuperating is boring when you have nothing to take your mind off coughing, and sweating... and that was too much information. Thanks again for the well wishing. Even the hug for the sick person. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hug sick people? I don't mind though. It was comforting. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 15:51, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Demi Thanks! Thanks for the rp! It was fun! Merisa 17:29, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Don't mention it. We should rp again soon. Merisa 17:37, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Let the awkwardness continue! Posted back on Mark and Carmen! I know it will be fun, in a strange sort of way. I never think it won't be. RPing is always exciting for me. It does make me nervous too, since we're being honest. I get nervous shaky hands every single time, sometimes I even get butterflies. I think I sort of like the feeling. :Thanks again for the sickness hugs. You're crazy sweet! I hope I don't infect you through the computer. I'm pretty sure that's impossible, but I'm still hoping I can't. *HUGS!* once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 17:19, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Daniel? Hi Emma! *all of the hugs* I was wondering if you'd like to RP Miriam and Daniel sometime? I was also thinking that they could have a bit of a rivarly surrounding grades, just to generate some conflict in their year, if you'd think that's something Daniel might do and you'd be interested in. 23:14, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Opinions... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Well then. Let us make Skye/Cecilia be a thing then, shall we? Although, where? And danke. My new sig is actually part of one of my favorite songs, I think you can guess the title. She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head